1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for sensitively detecting and quantitatively analyzing biological and biochemical substances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the recent progress of immunology, the application of immunity has become important and widespread. In most immunological measurement methods, the very specific nature of an antigen-antibody reaction is utilized to selectively detect any elusive substances. Diagnoses in syphilis, typhoid fever, paratyhoid, viruses, hormones or other biochemically active molecules and their binding proteins or receptors on cells, tumor antigens-antibodies, enzymes and inhibitors and the like to which such immunological measurement methods have been applied. In such known methods, however, the antigen-antibody reaction is determined by observing with naked eye any specific changes in precipitation and agglutination of the reaction. The prior art techniques are tedious and time-consuming because an inspector must have much experience and high concentration in visually observing the antigen-antibody reaction. Another problem resides in inaccurate observation of that reaction arising from the inspector's preference.